In general, in order to reduce unnecessary waste of energy, when there is no motion of a man, a car, and so on, a lighting apparatus is turned off, and when a motion of a man and so on is detected, the lighting apparatus is automatically turned on under a predetermined illuminance condition.
In the case of a parking lot, a plurality of lighting apparatuses is configured in such a way that a sensor is attached to each lighting apparatus to detect whether a man or a car is present. There is a limit to a distance for detection of a motion of a man or a car through a sensor. Accordingly, only a lighting apparatus around which a man and so on are present is operated such that a portion of the parking lot is light and another portion is dark, and thus a lighting function is not substantially achieved.
However, it is not necessary to operate all lighting apparatuses in a parking lot. Accordingly, there is a need to control an operation of only a lighting apparatus for detection of a motion within a required range.